Coco the Indestructible Coconut
"Coco the Indestructible Coconut" is a Current Era comic book series by Vigilante Comics starring Coco. The series is drawn by Michael J. Longo. Issues Issue #1 (Feb 2018) ﻿ The first issue was conceived and written by Tiberius Longo and Michael J. Longo in February 2018. The book was drawn by Michael J. Longo in February 2018. In the issue, a group of supervillains decide to pick on Coco for the day. Grasshopper Girl gets the group text just as she sees Coco on the streets of Quadropolis. She completes a giant leap, burying poor Coco right into the street. As Coco shakes that off and crawls up out of the hole in the street, he sees Onibo standing over him. Onibo then delivers a whack with his spiked club. Next up is Brimstone, who picks up a Police car and tosses it on top of Coco. High above, Malice is floating around, looking for something to hit Coco with. He sees a traffic drone, and controls it to crash into the police car on top of Coco. Then, behind a nearby building, Vibro is hovering and decides to level the abandoned structure. His vibrational powers cause the entire building to collapse and cover Coco, the car and the drone in rubble. When the smoke clears, Coco works his way out of the rock pile, only to be greeted with a bomb that had been bowled over to him. As it explodes in his face, Explo giggles while taking cover around the corner. Coco then decides he should just stay indoors for a while. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 3. Issue #2 (May 2018) This issue was written by Maxfield Longo and Michael J. Longo in February 2018. The book was drawn by Michael J. Longo in April and May 2018. Coco, after his encounters in the city, decides to keep inside. He's playing a video game, Battlin' Bruise Bros.. In this fighting game, he has just beaten Electroid and he's ready to fight the big boss, Valco the Conqueror. In the game, Valco states that Coco is not yet worthy and he will need to be tested again, by fighting Magmarvin. This upsets the usually calm Coco, as Valco keeps hiding behind his minions. At this time, Coco's wife, Coca Knut walks by and tells Coco that she's headed to bed, and that he should too, as he's been playing that game for hours. Coco agrees, but only after a couple more battles. Several hours later, Coco is still playing, but he is falling asleep. He awakes to find himself inside the video game. Valco addresses him and says he has just the fighter to test Coco's abilities - Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth tosses a candy bomb at Coco, which of course does not hurt him. Coco then beats up Sweet Tooth, and wins the round. Coco confronts Valco, who yet again tries to get Coco to fight another fighter - this time Velga the Henchwoman. Coco has had enough and orders Valco to fight him now. Valco agrees and the two battle. The fight continues for a long time, and both combatants are exhausted, but unwilling to give up. They muster enough energy for one last attack. Just as the two hit each other, Coco, as he is falling, slowly returns to reality, waking up on the couch in his house. It is morning, and Coca tells her husband that it's time to take out the trash. Coco, disappointed that he woke before his victory over Valco, and now faced with the real life chore, blurts "darn!". Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 3. Category:Comic title